Un cliente especial
by mizuki-95
Summary: Gruvia Month Día 9 Un niño aparece de la nada con una petición para Juvia ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? Y ¡¿Por qué se parece a Gray!


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Advertencia: Gray tiene un poco de OoC.

 **Un Cliente Especial**

* * *

En Magnolia, había pasado ya un año desde la batalla contra Zeref, a pesar de que había sido un gran reto para Fairy Tail se habían alzado victoriosos y continuaban sus vidas con normalidad, ahora que tenían un brillante futuro por delante las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar, por ejemplo, Natsu empezaba a mostrar señales de madurez, con ello venia un gustó especial por Lucy y últimamente pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, por otro lado gracias a la ayuda de Jellal en la pelea, los miembros del consejo mágico se hacían de la vista gorda ante su situación, aún era un "criminal buscado" pero la verdad era que no había riesgo de arresto para él o cualquier miembro de Crime Sorcière, por lo que él y Erza no perdieron el tiempo, llevaban ya seis meses de feliz matrimonio.

Juvia y Gray no se quedaban atrás, cuando terminó la pelea contra el imperio Álvarez y todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad el mago de hielo por fin se atrevió a expresar claramente sus sentimientos por Juvia, por lo que desde hacía unos meses eran una pareja, nunca se había visto a ambos magos tan felices, los demás miembros del gremio solían burlarse de Gray diciéndole que se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza si hubiera aceptado a Juvia antes, pero él estaba tan contento que ni siquiera le ponía atención a sus provocaciones y a pesar de que algunas veces aun decía cosas contrarias a las que pensaba ahora era un poco más sincero consigo mismo.

Cierta tarde, Natsu y todo su equipo volvían al gremio, se suponía que debían haber regresado por la mañana pero tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar los destrozos de cierto mago de fuego, mientras, Gajeel y Juvia se preparaban para salir a una misión, de no ser porque la maga de agua estaba esperando a Gray ellos hubieran salido al amanecer, por suerte no había sido así ya que estaba por darse un encuentro inesperado pero muy importante.

—Mujer si no nos vamos ahora le diré a Levy que me acompañe—amenazaba Gajeel.

—¡Pero Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama! además Gajeel-kun solo quiere un pretexto para ver a Levy-san—respondió Juvia provocando un leve sonrojo en el dragon Slayer de hierro.

Ambos magos estaban sentados cerca de la puerta del gremio, a pesar de que la mañana había sido soleada y calurosa las nubes habían cerrado el cielo completamente y parecía que estaba a punto de llover, Gajeel culpó al humor de la maga de agua por el mal tiempo y se quejaba porque seguramente se iban a empapar si seguían esperando, Juvia aseguraba que ella no tenía nada que ver con el clima, además había prometido encontrarse con el mago de hielo antes de irse y ya se había tardado un poco por lo que estaba preocupada así que iba a seguir esperando, solo unos minutos después el dragón de hierro logró percibir el olor de Natsu y los demás acercándose por lo que convenció a Juvia de comenzar a caminar y encontrárselos en el camino, como estaba impaciente por ver a su amado novio ella aceptó, no fue hasta que llegaron al centro de Magnolia mientras caminaban por una calle poco transitada que se encontraron…

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia lo extrañó mucho!—gritó la maga de agua al ver a su amado al otro lado de la calle por la que caminaban y comenzó a correr hacia él.

—Juvia, perdón por la demora ¿ya te vas?—dijo el mago de hielo.

Gray se detuvo a esperar que Juvia se lanzara a sus brazos como siempre, pero cuando la maga de agua iba a medio camino un brillante resplandor la interrumpió y puso a todos los jóvenes en alerta, primero pensaron que había sido un rayo, pero el trueno nunca llegó, además el brillo había sido diferente por lo que Lucy propuso que fueran todos a investigar al lugar donde parecía haber impactado aquel extraño fenómeno.

Los siete magos y los 3 Exceed corrieron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón de donde salía algo de humo, se acercaron lentamente y se asomaron sin acercarse mucho por precaución, en ese momento escucharon un llanto, un pequeño niño salió corriendo de aquel lugar directamente a los brazos de Juvia escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la maga de agua, era bastante joven y llevaba con él una pequeña mochila.

—Eso realmente me dolió—dijo él.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Juvia.

—Juvia aléjate de él no sabemos qué está pasando aquí—dijo Gray serio.

—Algo cayó del cielo y me golpeó la cabeza—habló una vez más el niño.

El jovencito levantó la mirada y dejo impactada a Juvia, a excepción de los ojos grandes y expresivos el niño era la viva imagen de Gray Fullbuster, todos miraban incrédulos y sorprendidos hasta que el pequeño de cabellos oscuros quedó inconsciente en los brazos de Juvia, seguramente por el golpe.

—Juvia deja que ellos se hagan cargo, tenemos trabajo—le recordó Gajeel a la maga.

—Pero Juvia quiere saber qué está pasando aquí, ¿por qué no buscas a Levy-san?—sugirió Juvia.

—Bien, Lily vámonos—dijo Gajeel.

—Que fácil fue convencerte—comentó Lily mientras se alejaban.

—Nosotros deberíamos ir al gremio—mencionó Erza.

Gray trató de cargar al niño pero cada vez que intentaban de alejarlo de Juvia comenzaba a lloriquear entre sueños así que ella lo llevó en brazos hasta que llegaron a Fairy Tail donde lo acostó en una de las mesas y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que ya era tarde había muy poca gente en el lugar, seguramente porque el examen para magos clase S estaba muy cerca y todos se estaban esforzando para ser seleccionados, solo estaban en el gremio un par de magos en el tablero de misiones, Mirajane y los magos del equipo de Natsu que acababan de llegar, mientras el chico dormía la mayor de los Strauss se acercó a mirarlo.

—Tal vez es un hijo perdido de Gray—dijo la chica de cabello blanco en broma.

—¡GRAY-SAMA TUVO UN HIJO CON OTRA MUJER! ¡Gray-sama va a abandonar a Juvia!—lloraba la maga de agua.

—¡por supuesto que no es mi hijo! Y no te voy a abandonar—replicaba Gray algo sonrojado.

—Mi padre no es un pervertido exhibicionista—decía el niño incorporándose y poniendo en evidencia la falta de ropa de Gray.

—¡¿En qué momento?!—expresaba Gray mientras Juvia recogía su ropa del suelo y amablemente se la daba.

—Entonces ¿quién eres?—preguntó Natsu—tu olor me parece conocido, pero, no sé de dónde.

—Mi papá me enseñó a no hablar con extraños, pero no tengo alternativa, mi nombre es Gin Surge tengo siete años y he venido desde…muy lejos para hacer una solicitud—dijo el Gin mientras sacaba de su mochila una pequeña alcancía—no tengo mucho pero espero que acepten.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres?—preguntó Wendy.

—Pasar todo este día con la señorita Juvia—respondió muy seguro el pequeño Gin.

Todos se miraron unos a otros pues no entendían la extraña petición, Gray por su parte veía aún más sospechoso a aquel niño, si hubiera sido un adulto quien hacia el pedido de inmediato lo hubiera golpeado por tratar de acercarse a SU novia, pero después de todo solo era un infante…

—Ya veo, entonces era hijo de Juvia—dijo Mirajane tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente con otra broma.

—¡GRAY-SAMA ESO ES MENTIRA! JUVIA NUNCA EN SU VIDA HA TENIDO…

—Sé que es una broma, no tienes por qué decirlo— la interrumpió Gray avergonzado.

—Entonces vas a aceptar—dijo Gin poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Con aquella mirada Juvia no podía negarse y aun sin ella, algo le decía que debía aceptar, por supuesto tampoco le cobró, la maga de agua se despidió y salió del gremio junto a Gin.

—Surge ¿Dónde escuche ese apellido?—se preguntó Lucy.

—Ese olor…seguro ya lo olí antes ¿verdad Wendy?—comentó Natsu.

—Ahora que lo dicen si—respondió la caza dragones.

—Después de todo me da mala espina, ustedes traten de recordar yo voy a vigilarlos—dijo Gray.

El mago de hielo salió de Fairy Tail y para su sorpresa el cielo estaba despejado nuevamente, no fue difícil encontrar a Juvia pues aún no se habían alejado mucho, comenzó a seguirlos desde una distancia no muy lejana para tratar de escuchar lo que decían, en esos momentos deseaba tener oídos de dragón como Natsu y Wendy para saber de qué hablaban, aunque lo poco que podía escuchar no era la gran cosa, solo eran pequeñas peticiones como jugar juntos en el parque, tomarse de la mano o darse un abrazo, pero algo seguía inquietando a Gray, pasaron un par de hora entre risas diversión y juegos mientras él los seguía de cerca, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un acosador.

—Ahora estoy celoso de un niño, ¿Qué me hiciste Juvia?—se decía a si mismo decepcionado mientras seguía observando.

—Quieres comer helado por aquí hay una tienda donde es delicioso, Gray-sama siempre lleva a Juvia a ese lugar—dijo la maga de agua.

—Si vamos, pero también quería pedir otro favor ¿podrías rizarte el cabello?—dijo Gin.

—Juvia no tiene lo necesario aquí, ella tendrá que ir al salón de belleza y perderíamos tiempo…

—No importa, por favor…

Con la insistencia de Gin Juvia una vez mas no pudo negarse, compraron un helado y se dirigieron directamente al salón de belleza, media hora después la maga de agua se miraba al espejo sonrojada, recordando que así se veía cuando conoció a Gray, mientras tanto el pequeño Surge veía emocionado a la maga, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, del mismo modo que cierto mago de hielo hacia desde afuera, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al recordar al igual que Juvia su primer encuentro, cuando salieron del salón Gin sacó de su mochila un extraño artefacto lo apuntó hacia Juvia y lanzó un flash que sorprendió a la maga.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó confundida.

—Es una cámara digital—respondió el infante—¿podríamos tomarnos una selfie?

—¿Selfie?—cuestionó Juvia.

—Es un autorretrato quiero que salgamos solo nosotros dos

Mientras Gin y Juvia se sacaban la selfie Gray recibió una llamada a de Erza en su lacrima de comunicación Lucy y Natsu acababan de recordar de donde los parecía familiar aquel niño, Gray abrió los ojos como platos cuando se enteró de quien era el así que se acercó a hablar con él, la foto ya estaba tomada y Gin parecía increíblemente contento.

De repente el cielo comenzó a nublarse una vez más y el rostro de Gin cambio, se veía algo inquieto así sí que Juvia se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, le propuso quedarse con ella en Fairy Hills y partir en la mañana pero él no aceptó, por el contrario comenzó a correr pero se topó con Gray quien lo detuvo y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta para que no escapara.

—Con que tratando de huir habitante de Edolas ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo

—Gray-sama ¿qué está pasando aquí?—cuestionó confundida Juvia.

—¿creíste que no te íbamos a descubrir? ¿Acaso tratan de robar la magia de Earthland nuevamente?...

—Yo solo—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Gin.

—Eso no funciona conmigo…

—¡Gray-sama ya fue suficiente!—dijo Juvia quitando al niño de las manos de Gray.

—Está bien Gin va a decir la verdad—dijo el niño hablando en tercera persona y abrazando a Juvia—Papá le contó que hace años en Edolas la gente podía usar magia, él y mamá se conocieron en un gremio llamado Fairy Tail y a pesar de que al principio Mamá era algo enojona y no soportaba a Papá al final se enamoraron y se casaron, Gin es hijo de Juvia y Gray Surge, las contrapartes de Juvia Lockser y Gray Fullbuster en Edolas, pero hace años cuando él era un bebe su madre murió en un accidente de trabajo así que Gin no tiene recuerdos de ella…

—Entonces ¿viniste aquí para conocer a Juvia?—pregunto Gray algo frustrado por su comportamiento.

—Un día papá le contó a Gin sobre los habitantes de Earthland y a pesar de que la magia allá es imposible de encontrar él se puso a investigar y descubrió que la tía Levy estaba probando un dispositivo de viaje dimensional y así fue como llegó aquí. Gin sabe que Juvia de Edolas y Juvia de Earthland son personas diferentes pero los otros niños se burlan de él porque no tiene mamá…aunque eso lo le importa, lo único que Gin quería era imaginarse lo que hubiera sido pasar un día con su mamá, abrazarla y divertirse juntos porque él está seguro de que ella hubiera sido afectuosa y amable como la Juvia de aquí—dijo el niño entre lágrimas—¡muchas gracias por todo! creo que es hora de regresar.

—Espera…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y una luz resplandeciente cegó por un momento a Gray y Juvia tal y como había sucedido en la mañana, luego de eso ambos magos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Juvia se veía bastante deprimida así que Gray fue el primero en hablar…

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa…

—Juvia estaría encantada—sonrió la maga.

Gray tomó a Juvia de la mano y empezaron a caminar con dirección a Fairy Hills, la maga de agua aún se veía algo cabizbaja, así que Gray soltó su mano y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, de inmediato Juvia recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Gray, soltó un pequeño sollozo y ambos se detuvieron.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—cuestionó Gray.

—Juvia solo pensaba, si algún día tiene un hijo y Juvia muere…

—Eso no pasara porque yo siempre te voy a proteger y cuando nos casemos voy a trabajar todo lo que haga falta para que nuestra familia tenga una buena vida y tú no tengas que hacer trabajos riesgosos…

—¡Ca…casarnos! ¡Fa…familia! ¿Gray-sama ha estado bebiendo?—bromeó Juvia mientras su cabeza comenzaba a fantasear.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! Además ¡¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?!—dijo Gray entre molesto y avergonzado.

—si pero Juvia nunca pensó que lo escucharía decir eso, ¡Juvia es tan feliz!

* * *

Día nueve ¿Qué les pareció? Se supone que Edolas y Earthland ya no pueden comunicarse pero estaba viendo (como por centésima vez) la película de Full Metal Alchemist y me dije "debe haber alguna manera de juntar ambos mundos de nuevo" y de ahí nació la idea para este Fanfic, como en Edolas ya no hay magia supongo que tuvieron que desarrollar mejor tecnología, si lo sé, esta rara mi idea jajaja

Normalmente cuando escribo sobre niños Gruvia si es hombre lo nombro Gin que significa plateado en honor a Silver no se me ocurrió otro nombre para los hijos de edo-gruvia así que se lo deje, en cuanto a la edad edo-Gray y edo-Juvia lo tuvieron a los veinte y tiene seis años (las cuentas cuadran tomando en cuenta que ellos no perdieron siete años y la historia se desarrolla 1 año después de la pelea contra Zeref).

Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas y si lo desean pueden entrar a mi perfil donde están los links de mis redes sociales, Facebook, Tumblr y DeviantArt apenas estoy empezando así que si te gusta lo que hago los likes, favoritos, reblogueos, llamas y demás me ayudarían mucho, sin más por el momento…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
